Selfish
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Ketika paradigma masyarakat mennggoyahkan hati seseorang. Dan keegoisan membuatnya gelap mata, saat itu kesalahpahaman adalah kambing hitam yang mengganggu mereka. [Sho-ai KagaKise-DLDR]


Air mata dipelupuknya sejak tadi hanya menggenang, tak mau bergulir. Manik madu itu menatap daratan dibawahnya kosong sambil terus mengukir senyum.

_Aku tidak salah, aku hanya _sedikit...

_Egois._

Niat dihatinya perlahan luruh kala senyuman si pria berambut merah melewati benaknya, sungguh, ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini jika bukan terpaksa. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kebahagian kecil untuk orang lain, dan keinginannya tidak akan pernah bisa terkabul jika ia hanya diam, menunggu dan menonton gadis biru yang mengusiknya menghilang.

Sebenarnya ia lebih keberatan dengan paradigma masyarakat tentang jalinan kasih diantara sesama jenis—yang lebih dari kata teman.

_Kagamicchi akan baik baik saja meskipun aku melompat._

Dengan mata terpejam dan hati yang masih menyimpan rasa takut, pria itu, Kise Ryouta terjun bebas dari puncak sebuah proyek bangunan yang terbengkalai tepat di sebelah taman, tempat kekasihnya menunggu dengan gelisah.

.

.

**Kisiki Nagome **present,

**SELFISH**

Fic based on **Kuroko no Basuke**

**©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**[WARNING]**

Fic ini tidak cocok untuk Anda yang tidak siap dengan kejutan

(berupa): kejanggalan diksi dan EYD, typo(s), sho-ai, dlsb.

.

.

Jikalau kebanyakan orang mengatakan cinta tak butuh mata, tak butuh usia dan tak butuh alasan, apa mereka akan mengizinkan kami bersama?

Pertanyaan itu terus mengusik benak Kise Ryouta, model remaja yang tengah bersinar namanya akhir-akhir ini. Sejujurnya, dia tidak lebih dari seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun dan bersekolah di SMA Kaijou mengikuti kegiatan klub basket, berperan sebagai _ace._ Selain itu, dia dikenal sebagai _copycatter _semasa SMP. Singkatnya begitu—normalnya.

Sebelum manik kuningnya tertaut erat dengan _ace _dari sekolah lain, diapun jatuh cinta. Bukan pada pandangan pertama seperti kata sinetron atau telenovela yang sering ditonton ibunya, cinta butuh waktu! Tak ada yang salah dengan masalah jatuh cinta, toh ia juga masih remaja, tapi "terhadap siapa" ia menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya agak sedikit berbeda dengan remaja pada umumnya. Ia mencintai laki-laki.

Namanya Kagami Taiga. _Ace _tim basket Seirin, tempat sahabat semasa sekolah menengah pertamanya berada. Laki-laki itu berambut merah dengan bagian bawah yang agak gelap. Matanya tajam dan selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang menyeramkan bagaikan harimau. Sebaliknya, dia adalah laki-laki paling _to the point _yang pernah ia temui, agak aneh memang, tapi itulah yang membuatnya berbeda.

Hari itu, andaikan Kagami tidak datang setelah membuat Kise berpegal-pegal menunggunya di taman yang dijanjikan mungkin hari-hari bahagia mereka berdua tak akan pernah terjadi.

Kalau bukan karena…

"_Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," _

_Suara serak kelelahan terdengar dari balik pundak Kise. Berdiri sesosok laki-laki dengan wajah sedikit memerah dengan tangan yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.  
_

"_Kagamicchi lama-ssu! Aku pe—"_

_Berhenti. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kagami itu menghentikan kalimat Kise dalam pelukannya seraya berbisik. "Aku tahu, sekali lagi maaf."_

_Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa menit, atau bahkan lebih, entahlah. Yang jelas, mereka berdua dipaksa berhenti karena kehadiran pasangan lain yang melirik mereka dengan wajah heran, marah, dan aneh. _Berpelukan sesama jenis? Mereka pasti gila!

"_Ini, aku tidak tau kesukaanmu," Kagami mengulurkan sebuah kotak berisikan coklat dengan pita berwarna kuning terikat diatasnya, "a—aku memang tidak mengenalmu saat ini. Tapi kuharap, kau mengizinkanku untuk mengenalmu dan… menjadi pacarku."_

_Kise tersenyum lebar. Hatinya diliputi bunga yang bermekaran bak musim semi. Kakinya seperti melayang dengan tubuh yang terasa ringan kemudian menghempaskannya pada pelukan si rambut merah. Untung saja mereka berdua tidak jatuh ke tanah karena Kagami hampir terjatuh. _

"_Kau menyogokku dengan coklat?" bisik Kise, "Kagamicchi bandel-ssu!"_

"_B-bukan begitu, maksudku kan hanya—"_

"_Hanya memaksaku untuk menerimamu-ssu?" Kise melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa geli, "dasar _bakagami, _aku akan tetap menerima Kagamicchi meski tanpa coklat~"_

_Jemari panjang si rambut madu itu mengambil kotak berpita kuning dan membuka bungkusannya. Diambilnya sepotong coklat secara acak dan disembunyikan dibalik bibir tipisnya. "Kagamicchi…"_

_Ia mendekatkan wajah—atau lebih tepatnya bibir Kagami dengan gerakan lembut tangan kanannya. Dalam gerakan lambat, coklat itu berpindah tuan._

.

Hari hari mereka setelahnya terasa menyenangkan. Indah dan penuh warna. Meski keduanya harus menjalani _long distance relationship, _mereka tetap menikmati waktu bersama di akhir pekan atau kadang mereka saling janjian untuk bertemu di sekolah. Kise lebih sering berkunjung ke Seirin daripada Kagami ke Kaijou.

Awalnya agak sulit untuk saling menahan diri untuk tidak bergandengan tangan atau berpelukan saat mereka menginginkan seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Bukan agak lagi—sangat. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin dicap sebagai masyarakat bermasalah oleh kebanyakan orang, cukup dengan menerima sindiran tidak langsung yang dikecamkan oleh banyak orang tentang _gay _atau yang lainnya. Mereka berbeda, dan menjadi berbeda tidaklah salah. Karena cinta tak bisa dipaksakan pada orang yang tak dikehendak.

Sampai kejadian itu tiba…

_Saat headline berita pagi itu membuat seluruh Jepang terhenyak. Siapa yang sangka seorang model yang diakui sebagai lelaki tertampan dengan fans wanita lebih dari seribu orang memilih seorang lelaki jangkung berambut merah untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Siapa juga yang akan menduga bahwa hubungan rahasia mereka harus kandas karena kegoyahan hati Kagami. _

"_Mungkin sebaiknya… kita tidak begini," Kagami berkata penuh penyesalan. Raut wajahnya sedih menunjukkan betapa ia tak bisa menerima kecaman orang lain, "aku tak mau merusak mimpimu sebagai model,"_

"_T-tidak!" Kise setengah berteriak penuh gema dibawah lindungan proyek pembangunan yang belum tuntas, berlindung dari hujan yang terus bergemuruh diluar sana, "aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kagamicchi! Akan kulakukan apapun sekalipun itu melepas impianku!"_

"_Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya berkata begitu," nada suara Kagami meninggi, lengan kanannya menghempaskan pukulan di udara. Ia tak ingin merusak wajah kekasihnya, "kau pikir berapa orang yang ingin sepertimu di dunia ini, hah?!"_

_Pria kuning itu terdiam beberapa saat menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah tolong-jangan-benci-aku. Ia tak membiarkan air menggenangi matanya, tapi dalam hati perasaan hancur itu tetap ada. Perasaan ingin terus berbahagia bersama mengusik sudut hatinya. Tak bisakah ia membagi perasaan itu pada Kagami?_

"_Aku tidak peduli… aku hanya ingin terus begini—berdua dengan Kagamicchi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sama meskipun hanya dalam hitungan menit."_

"_Kita masih bisa begini sekalipun kita berpisah, Kise…" terdengar helaan nafas diakhir kalimat si merah._

"_Tapi itu bebeda-ssu! Aku ingin lebih…"_

"_Kau egois, Kise," menusuk. Kalimat tajam yang tak pernah diharapkan untuk terdengar akhirnya berkumandang. Egois? Itu kejam..._

"_Aku tak ingin kau melepaskan mimpimu dengan mudah. Percayalah, saat kita berpisah tak akan ada yang berubah selain status tak berguna ini."_

_Kagami menggenggam bahu Kise erat, membuat keduanya saling menatap dengan intens. Mata kuning itu terbuai oleh keseriusan si mata merah. Ia percaya—setidaknya mencoba untuk itu. Dengan hati yang terasa sedikit berat dan sesak, ia belajar untuk berhenti bersikap egois._

_._

Kise kembali membenahi kehidupannya. Malam panjang yang ia habiskan dibawah guyuran hujan hari itu adalah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ingin ia ulangi lagi. Tak ada yang bisa membuat waktu yang sama bergulir untuk kedua kalinya, dilubuk hatinya ia hanya bisa mempercayai kata-kata Kagami dan menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk ia bisa terus berada di dunia sambil mengejar mimpi.

Benar, kata-kata Kagami dapat dipercayai. Tak banyak yang berubah sejak malam itu selain status hubungan mereka. Waktu yang mereka habiskan berduapun tak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya. Dan Kise merasa bahagia sekaligus bersyukur akan pilihannya untuk pernah menjalin kasih dengan Kagami yang dapat ia percaya baik sebagai kekasih maupun teman.

"_Aku cinta Kagamicchi~"_

"_Bodoh. Berhenti berkata seperti itu kau mau—"_

"_Hee? Memangnya cinta hanya bisa dikatakan oleh pasangan saja ya-ssu?"_

"_Ya… tidak juga sih."_

"_Aku cinta Kagamicchi~ Aku cinta Kagamicchi~ Aku cinta Kagamicchi~~"_

"_CUKUP! Dasar kau ini..."_

Dan gadis itupun muncul. Gadis bersurai biru dengan tatapan mata bulat yang sendu menebarkan kehangatan. Gadis yang berusia lebih muda satu tahun dari Kise maupun Kagami, penjaga kedai hotdog di taman kota. Ia selalu menebarkan kebahagian dengan pelanggan yang datang ke kedainya membuat semua orang terenyuh dan tanpa sadar menaruh hati padanya.

Kagamipun begitu. Dengan wajah yang merona kemerahan ia memesan dua buah hotdog tiap kali mampir bersama Kise. Mereka sering bercanda dan bercerita sambil menunggu pesanannya siap, tak jarang mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya dan mengabaikan orang ketiga disana. Disana, saat mereka semua berdiri dan menghabiskan waktu, diam-diam ada yang terluka.

Perih saja tidak cukup untuk mengatakan rasa sakit yang bersarang didalam hatinya. Kepercayaannya pada Kagami mulai terkikis sejak gadis itu memasuki kehidupan mereka. Ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal dari hari itu, pada akhirnya janji lisan itu akan punah ditelan ingatan.

Lebih dari cukup baginya untuk menyaksikan betapa bahagianya mantan kekasihnya itu menghabiskan waktu bersama si surai biru di taman tiap kali ia lewati. Ia ingin datang dan mengacaukan kencan indah mereka dan meneriakan rasa sakit yang selalu ditahannya. Namun sekali lagi, kata-kata Kagami menghantuinya: ia tak boleh egois.

'_Apa kau sekarang bahagia Kagamicchi?'_

_Kise menuliskan dan mengirimkan pesan singkat yang ditujukan untuk Kagami, suatu malam. Dan balasannya datang berselang tak lama setelah pesan dikirimkan._

'_Ya, aku bahagia.'_

_Jawabannya membuat Kise tersenyum tipis memandangi layar ponselnya._

'_Nee,apakah gadis itu baik padamu?'_

_Kagami kembali menjawab dengan singkat._

'_Ya.'_

_Kise kembali membalas pesannya._

'_Apa aku sudah membuatmu bahagia?'_

_Satu menit…_

_Lima menit…_

_Sepuluh menit…_

_Hingga Kise jatuh tertidur, pesan itu tak terbalas. Diam—berarti tidak._

* * *

Kagami terbangun keesokan harinya dengan wajah terkejut menatap e-mail balasan dari Kise tadi malam. Ia langsung jatuh tertidur begitu pulang dari swalayan dan tak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Ada yang aneh dengan pesan balasan itu, baginya pertanyaan itu adalah konyol. Ia dan Kise tentu sudah mengetahui apa jawabannya. Lalu, untuk apa ditanyakan?

Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya dimeja setelah membaca e-mail dan bersiap ke sekolah tanpa sempat membalasnya. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan latihan basket ke taman dan bertemu dengan teman barunya, rencananya hari ini ia akan mengenalkan Kise pada gadis itu. Ia ingin membuat mereka akrab dan kalo bisa mereka menjalin hubungan. Meski ia harus menahan perih melihat mantan kekasihnya dekat dengan _perempuan, _namun ia tak ingin bersikpa egois dan terus menahan Kise untuk disisinya.

Dan siangpun bergulir, langit senja di taman kota menampakkan kemilau jingga yang sangat cocok untuk rencana bagusnya hari ini. Langkah kakinya diperpanjang dari stasiun menuju taman, terlalu bersemangat. Si gadis biru tampak sedang melayani seorang pelanggan paruh baya dengan cucunya, senyuman manis yang terukir di wajahnya kala memberikan hotdog pesanan membuat tekad Kagami semakin membulat untuk membuatnya bersatu dengan Kise.

Kagami tersenyum menatap gadis yang masih sibuk dengan pelanggan barunya. Diurungkan niat untuk menyela karena iapun masih memiliki sedikit urusan kecil dengan orang lain. Diraihnya posel hitam dari sakunya dan ia tekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia tekan nomor itu dengan hati-hati supaya tak ada yang salah namun hasilnya tetap sama, tak ada jawaban.

Hingga yang kelima kalinya ia menyerah. Hatinya mulai gelisah menanggapi reaksi yang tidak biasa dari Kise. Sesibuk apapun ia, telepon itu akan tersambung dengan kotak suara tapi sejak tadi itu tak terjadi. Ia mulai tidak sabar dan bergegas kembali mendatangi sekolahnya sebelum suara ambulance memecah keheningan taman. Mobil putih dengan sirine yang memekakan telinga itu tampak berbelok dari arah proyek terbengkalai disamping taman.

Hati Kagami berdenyut nyeri. Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik hatinya, dan itu yang membuatnya berlari mengejar mobil bersuara nyaring itu hanya dengan kedua kakinya.

.

.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" seorang perawat menghalangi langkah Kagami yang bermandikan keringat di depan pintu rumah sakit.

"Minggir! Aku mau melihat orang yang baru saja datang dengan mobil tadi!" masih dengan nafas terengah Kagami beteriak nyaring, "jangan halangi aku!"

"Ma—maksud Anda siapa? Mobil yang mana?" perawat itu tampak ketakutan.

"Mobil yang datang dari proyek bangunan disamping taman!"

Kening perawat itu berkerut, sebelum akhirnya menyadari yang dimaksudkan. "Anda keluarga korban? Lewat sini."

Kagami diberi jalan memasuki UGD rumah sakit. Tirai putih di ruangan itu tampak tertutup semuanya, menandakan kamar itu penuh oleh pasien dan membuat Kagami bergidik ngeri. Ditarai putih nomer lima, disingkapkan oleh perawat dan menunjukkan seseorang yang tampak tertutupi oleh seprai berwarna putih disekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha. Tapi korban sudah meninggal sebelum tiba di rumah sakit."

Perlahan dibukanya seprai putih penutup wajah itu oleh Kagami, dan pemandangan yang tak diinginkannya terlihat jelas disana. Kise Ryouta… dengan mata terpejam dan kening penuh darah, telah tertidur untuk selamanya.

* * *

**(A/N)**

-selesai.

Yo, Kisiki Nagome. Author yang hobi berkelana ke berbagai fandom. Salam kenal.

Sekedar penjelasan, gadis biru yang dimaksudkan diatas adalah Fem!Kuroko, HUAHAHA. Kalo tidak nangkep ya ditangkep-tangkepin aja ya? ;)

**Review**, please~


End file.
